Simple and Clean
by KukiandWally4eva
Summary: Kuki has a dark past, and doesn't want to remember it... The next chapter has some NigelAbby nad HoagieLizzieness Don't worry, Lizzie won't be around forever in my story! R&R Thanks to those of you who reviewed, you are the bomb!
1. A Crush?

Simple and Clean  
  
Michal Seitz  
  
14-year-old Teens Across the Street (TatS)  
  
Chapter #1 A Crush?  
  
"Lalalalala!" a very cheerful voice sang out. "Would you like a cup of tea, Mr. Wumperfuzzle?" Kuki Sanban asked, pretending to pour some liquid into the stuffed animal's empty glass. Kuki was always having girly tea parties, and they were always loud, and they were always in front of the TV  
  
in the living room where certain people were trying to watch wrestling.  
  
"Couldn't ya keep it down, Kuki? Ah can't hear anythin' but you and your cruddy tea party!" Wallabee (Wally) Beatles snapped, rolling his eyes.  
  
Even though he was mean to her a lot, Wally didn't think Kuki or her tea parties were cruddy. In fact, he really liked Kuki. She was pretty, sweet, cute- he thought about her almost all of the time. He could never take his eyes- or mind- off of her.  
  
"Ok, Wally! Lalalalala..." Kuki continued in a quieter voice. "Mr. Snuggikins, would you like a cookie? How about you, Mr. Puffnstuff? (He he he... watched a dumb show about a guy in a costume named H.R. Puffnstuff- anyway...) Mrs. Wubbleberry? Or you, Ms. Cozybuttonnose?" Wally was getting mad now. Every time she said a name, he got angrier, until finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Can't you shaddap?" he yelled. "You and your animals are so stupid, always havin' cruddy tea parties all the time, and Ah can't take it anymore!" When he saw Kuki's tearry eyes, he was immediately sorry.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so mean? You're just making my life worse!" (foreshadowing, to let you know!) she shouted back. "You won't see me at your funeral." Kuki stood up, back-hand smacked him across the face, and left the room. Wally stared at the stuffed animals, and they seemed to stare right back at him, mocking him.  
  
"Go smile somewhere else!" he ordered them, throwing a pillow that knocked Mr. Wumperfuzzle over. Abby Lincoln walked into the room and saw him talking to thew stuffed animals.  
  
"What did ya do dis time?" she asked, leaning against the wall. She knew Wally would make it look like it was Kuki's fault that he had yelled, but that never worked. Abby already knew that it was Wally's temper, because this had happened before, in front of the entire group.  
  
"Kuki is bein' a stupid shiela again," Wally replied defiantly, fulfilling Abby's prediction. "Ah was tryin' ta watch the wrestlin' match and she was bein' loud!"  
  
"Abby thinks you should be a little nicer to yo' crush," she advised, folding her arms and straightening up. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Wally's eyes grew wide as he jumped up from the couch.  
  
"Why the heck are you- How did you- When did you- What are you talkin' about?" shouted Wally. He picked the remote up and turned the TV off. "How'd you get the idea that Ah like her?"  
  
"Come on, Wally, get real! Every body- except Kuki- knows you like her! Yo' always starin' at her, protectin' her, volunteerin' ta team up wit her, and yo' always talkin' about her in yo' sleep!"  
  
Wally plopped back down onto the couch. "Ah don't always stare- wait a minute, how do you know that Ah talk about her in my sleep?" Wally eyed Abby suspiciously as she laughed it off.  
  
"Abby can hear you through the vent- keeps me up all night! 'Kuki, Ah need you!'" Abby imitated, batting her eyes sarcastically. "Besides, it's pretty obvious..." Abby laughed again. She thought it was sweet that Wally cared about Kuki so much- he just needed to show it differently!  
  
"Ah know Ah should say sorry, but it was her fault, not mine!" Wally tried again, desperately. "She was bein' really loud and..." Wally finally gave up. No matter how much he tried to argue, he had to say sorry. He didn't want to admit that he was wrong, but it was better than getting beaten up by Abby. "Fine then! Ah'll tell her I didn't mean it." He walked out of the room and left Abby sitting on the couch.  
  
Wally wished that he had the courage to tell Kuki that he was sorry. He also wanted to tell her that he didn't hate her. He definitely didn't have a crush on Kuki, though. Abby didn't know what she was talking about. He did NOT like Kuki in that way; she was too cute, sweet, kind- Wait a minute! What was he thinking? Wally refused to think about Kuki like that. He pushed the thoughts away as he reached her door with the swirly three on it.  
  
"Uh, Kuki?" Wally knocked on the door. No answer. "Kuki? Are you in there?" Still no answer. "Look, Ah know that you're mad at me, but-" Suddenly, Wally heard a noise.  
  
"Mmmmf!" It sounded muffled. There was something wrong; Wally could sense it.  
  
"Ah'm coming in!" he yelled, kicking the door open. His foot really hurt, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kuki was safe.  
  
Wally ran through the maze of towering piles of toys, trying to find the most important person in his life. (Ooooooh! So he does have a thing for her!) He ran to the window and saw Kuki being yanked by her legs. She had a hard grip on the windowsill, which was the only thing that was keeping a big, ugly beast at bay. "Help me, Wally!" she cried. Her hands were slowly sliding off of the sill.  
  
"Just keep holding on!" Wally shouted back. He ran to the window and grabbed her hands just as they released the windowsill. He pulled her as hard as he could, hoping she didn't get ripped in half. The monster was strong, but Wally was stronger. He pulled her through the window and the monster let go. It flew off into the distance quickly, disappearing over the horizon. "You okay?" Wally asked.  
  
"Yeah, but why did that thing try to take me away?"  
  
"You have failed miserably, Rio," a dark, evil voice snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Beldeed, truly! I shall not fail again," the small beast cried, whimpering feebly. That stupid boy had interfered and save the Sanban girl. Rio gazed up at his superior, hoping for mercy.  
  
"No, you shall NOT fail again." The large beast grinned, drawing his sword stealthily. "Now, for your punishment," he hissed, sheathing the sword. Before Rio could react, Beldeed ran him through, and Rio disappeared in a puff of smoke, banished to the world of Eternal Darkness. "I shall do the same to that accursed Sanban." Beldeed laughed, an evil sound that didn't even resemble human laughter. "Destruction!" he called, and immediately a large beast with wings appeared before him.  
  
"Yes, My lord?" it asked, showing its sharp fangs.  
  
"Do whatever it takes to capture Sanban and bring her here."  
  
"Yes, anything for you." Destruction smiled at the chance he finally had to prove himself worthy to take care of vermin such as Sanban. Beldeed seemed to read his thoughts.  
  
"You may not harm her in any way. I want to watch her die myself," Beldeed ordered. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" he shouted. Destruction flapped his wings and was gone, heading for his destination: Teens Across the Street headquarters. 


	2. The Big Mouth

Chapter 2 The Big Mouth  
  
Disclaimer: This freak does not own any characters or songs, except for the ones that are obviously made up!  
  
3: ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! Am I gonna die? Oh, tell me, tell me!  
  
4: Shut up!  
  
3: eyes glow red Don't tell me to shut up!  
  
4: Ah can say what Ah want to any stupid girl!  
  
3 and 5: What?! both punch him  
  
4: Aaaaaaaaaaah! runs away with 3 and 5 yelling after him  
  
Kuki didn't look okay. Her face was bloody from some deep scratches on her left cheek, her hands and face were bruised, and one of her eyes was puffy and swollen.  
  
"Ow..." Kuki moaned as Abby applied some medicine to the puffy eye. "Thanks, Abby."  
  
Outside of the room, Wally was talking to himself, acting like he was Super Teen or something. "Ah'm bad, Ah'm strong, ain't no cruddy monster gonna mess with Kuki or me or anybody cause Ah got the power! Those monsters won't get dice if they mess with this guy!" Wally threw a few punches into the air. "Ha, if you mess with me, you'll get BEAT!" You could say Wally was a little proud of himself. After all, Kuki was safe thanks to him. He hoped Kuki wasn't still mad at him. (Well, what do you THINK?! You just saved her life, so is she going to be mad at you for that?) He still needed to apologize for yelling, but he didn't want to admit he was wrong. (What do you expect him to do? He IS a guy—sorry about that, boys, but it's true! ) He finally decided to say sorry. He stepped forward and knocked on Abby's door. "Uh, Kuki, Ah wanted to say-" Before he could finish, the door flew open, almost whacking him in the face.  
  
"Wally, thank you so much!" Kuki gushed, embracing him. Wally's face turned scarlet. "What would I ever do without a friend like you?"  
  
"It was nothin', really, Ah was just doin' my job..." Wally tried to explain, but just ended up blushing even harder. Finally Kuki pulled away, letting Wally's face slowly return to its normal pale color.  
  
"It almost seems like you're embarrassed to hug me," she teased. Wally laughed nervously, with Kuki still clueless that she was right.  
  
"So, you aren't mad at me anymore?" Wally asked slowly. Kuki giggled.  
  
"Of course not, silly! I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to, which I don't," Kuki replied happily.  
  
"So... you agree that you need to be quieter, in respect of other people-" Wally hadn't meant to say anything in a mean way, but it came out sounding like he was blaming Kuki for what had happened.  
  
"Wallabee, how can you turn this around and blame me? You do this all the time! If you hate me so much, then I won't hang around you anymore!" Kuki never called Wally Wallabee, and he had never seen her so mad before, besides the time he destroyed Mr. Huggikins. Yet again, anger boiled up inside of him, and he shouted in her face.  
  
"You know what? Ah don't care! And, you're right- Ah do hate you! Ah hope that thing comes back and takes you away! Maybe it'll even get rid of you for me!" It felt good to yell, but what he said scared him. He didn't mean any of it! He stared at Kuki as her eyes widened, as she backed away, as she turned and ran into Abby's bathroom. He heard the lock click, and plopped down on the floor. "Way to go," Abby remarked, flopping down on her bed. "That was just real smooth."  
  
Destruction was halfway to the tree house, but he didn't need to hurry. He was going to wait until they least expected his attack, which would be his favorite time of day- night. Grinning to himself, he wove his way through a crowd of people who screamed and fled at the sight of such a horrid beast, a beast the teens would face tonight.  
  
KukiandWally4eva: So, did ya like it? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, hu-  
  
4: runs into room Shut up! Yeah, I liked it, but more importantly: I have a whole buncha shielas chasin' me!  
  
KukiandWally4eva: This is new because...?  
  
3, 5, Lizzie, 86, and a bunch of other girls: GET HIM!!!!  
  
KukiandWally4eva: Hehehehe...  
  
4: You're crazy!  
  
KukiandWally4eva: This is new because...?  
  
4: Well, would ya be crazy enough ta help me out?  
  
KukiandWally4eva: Are you kidding? This is just getting good! Hehehehe...  
  
4: Stupid girl...  
  
Group of girls: WHAT?!  
  
4: Aw, crud! runs away with girls on his heels 


	3. Imaginary

Chapter 3 Imaginary  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, this freak does not own any characters or songs, except for the ones that are obviously made up!  
  
3: We finally caught Wally and took turns smacking him. It was fun! smiles happily  
  
4: winces in pain Sure, it was fun for you... nods toward KukiandWally4eva She didn't even try ta help me!  
  
KukiandWally4eva: So, so sorry- anyway, first song chap! Evanescence song: Imaginary! Happy birthday! I love you! (not really)  
  
I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The Goddess of Imaginary Light  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Every one thought that Kuki had always been happy. They didn't know why, and didn't give it much thought. Not one of them guessed that her happiness was a cover-up, a shield to hide behind. Her past haunted her every second of the day, and she needed something to comfort her. She just wanted to escape from the memories...  
  
Kuki's shoulders shuddered from the effort of suppressing the sobs that rattled at her throat. She hated fighting with Wally, but his temper was just- too much to handle sometimes. It wasn't his fault, though. She was always the one to push his buttons, so it was her fault. Just like the past was her fault, everything was her fault.  
  
Finally the sob escaped, rattling her body. She longed to escape too, but she couldn't. There was no way to escape everything that had happened so long ago. New tears rolled down Kuki's cheeks as she tried not to think about her parents. She fought the memories, pushing them as far away as possible, and succeeded. Eventually she would have to remember, but for now, she would have to sit on the bathroom floor, rocking herself until it was safe to come out. She didn't know, though, that no matter where she went, she wasn't safe from Destruction. He would find her, and she would remember...  
  
Destruction saw the tree house in the distance. Those fools thought they were safe. Ha! He would show them that they could not be protected, because nightmares came no matter where you were, no matter what you did to ward them off...  
  
KukiandWally4eva: So, what did ya think? Did ya like it? Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Did ya-  
  
4: Shut up, please? You are drivin' me nuts!  
  
KukiandWally4eva: Would you like me to tell Kuki that you-  
  
3: What? I wanna know the secret! Oooooooooh, tell me, Wally!  
  
4: laughs nervously N-nothing!  
  
KukiandWally4eva: Yuh-huh! He loves-  
  
4: claps a hand over my mouth Ah love... Rainbow Monkeys! Yeah, that's it! Ah love Rainbow Monkeys!  
  
3: You do? suspiciously looks at him Hmmmm... Okay! The new episode comes on at 8:30. Giggles gets a magic cupcake and solves world hunger! skips away happily  
  
4: Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase don't tell her Ah like her!  
  
KukiandWally4eva: grins evilly Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of love...  
  
4: No! Ah'll do anythin' if you don't tell her- hey, Ah don't like the way you're lookin' at me... 


End file.
